A Little Piece of Hell
by SilviaNintendara
Summary: (Rape-Non-con) Un altro suono uscì dalla sua gola, uno squittio disperato e spaventato. Gli occhi dello scienziato erano totalmente spalancati e nel mezzo della foresta il suo sembrava l'aspetto di un coniglio in trappola. -Wilson...ehi,amico...come mai quella faccia?Non riconosci la mia voce?-


I passi dello scienziato divennero via via più forti e disperati.  
I suoni che lo avevano accompagnato durante la giornata ora erano cessati,lasciandolo in balia di innocue lucciole e tremendi esseri indefinibili.  
Il respiro si fermò dentro la sua gola come intrappolato da una ragnatela e Wilson,sebbene i piedi iniziassero a dolergli sempre più,decise di sforzarsi maggiormente di fuggire dai mostri che la notte prendevano forma nel buio,anche a costo di dover cadere e rompersi qualche ossa una volta arrivato a destinazione.  
L'importante era quello: raggiungere il falò che scoppiettava dolcemente in lontananza e preparare le pigne che teneva nello zaino il più rapidamente possibile,così da rialzare il più possibile le lingue di fuoco assicurandogli una notte sicura e confortante.  
Degli strani suoni entrarono in contatto con le sue orecchie,fin troppo simili a sussurri,sfocandogli appena la vista per la paura irrefrenabile,accoppiandosi con il disperato senso di stanchezza che lo aveva ormai avvolto come una corda,irremovibile senza dar segno di lasciarlo fuggire.  
Il buio,quella notte,sembrava in anticipo.  
Non capiva ancora come diavolo funzionasse il tempo in quel mondo maledetto,sebbene oramai ci viveva faticosamente da una settimana … o un mese... o forse solo tre giorni?  
Dio Santo, che giorno era?  
I sussurri divennero più intensi e sembrava volessero formare delle parole concrete...  
Chi erano? O meglio...cos'erano?  
Mostri? La sua immaginazione ?  
E perché stavano parl-

-Wilson...-

Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancarono nel buio e un suono strozzato uscì dalla sua gola per il terrore e la sorpresa.  
Lo shock lo congelò sul posto e finalmente le sue gambe fremettero di gioia a quell'arresto improvviso.  
Si guardò freneticamente intorno,stringendo i pugni davanti a se per farsi coraggio.  
Il petto si muoveva in sincronia con il suo respiro pesante e chiunque lo avesse visto,avrebbe pensato che fosse un folle e di certo la sua capigliatura estremamente eccentrica non aiutava.

-Wilsooon...-

Oddio.  
Quella voce.  
Perchè gli era così familiare?  
Si guardò intorno incapace di muovere un muscolo sebbene le tenebre iniziassero a soffocarlo precipitosamente,facendolo sentire come se dei tentacoli gli stessero avvolgendo gli arti,trascinandolo a terra.  
Un altro suono uscì dalla sua gola, uno squittio disperato e spaventato.  
Gli occhi dello scienziato erano totalmente spalancati e nel mezzo della foresta il suo sembrava l'aspetto di un coniglio in trappola.

-Wilson...ehi,amico...come mai quella faccia?Non riconosci la mia voce?-

Il ragazzo aprì la bocca per rispondere ma strinse ferocemente le labbra insieme.  
Non riusciva a parlare.  
Si maledisse mentalmente per essersi fermato così,nel bel mezzo di quel posto pericoloso.  
Ora il buio lo annebbiava completamente,non riusciva a scorgere nemmeno un albero.  
Come se fosse chiuso in una stanza senza finestre e porta,tutta dipinta di nero.  
Nero avvolgente.  
Nero soffocante.

-Stai tremando come una foglia...mi fai quasi tenerezza,sai...?-

La tonalità profonda di voce mutò da fredda a beffarda e una gelida risata riempì le orecchie dello scienziato mentre questo girava sul posto come sperando di scorgere l'uomo che possedeva quella voce in quel buio angosciante.

"Chi sei...?!"

La voce finalmente si liberò nell'aria,debole e tremante.  
Lo stesso Wilson si spaventò nel sentirla lasciare le sue labbra,così indifesa e pietosa.  
Lui era un uomo...quella era la voce che apparteneva a un uomo?  
No,era la voce che apparteneva a un bambino che sostiene di aver visto un mostro nell'armadio.  
Non era mai stato tanto spaventato in vita sua.  
Neanche il suo arrivo in quel posto maledetto poteva competere con quel momento.  
Una risata morbida e forzata stuzzicò fastidiosamente le sue orecchie e d'istinto il ragazzo si girò da entrambi i lati.

- Oh, allora proprio non ricordi... vergogna, amico,vergogna...-

Wilson aprì la bocca per lamentarsi e chiedere ulteriori informazioni, ma quella voce tornò presente dentro la sua testa con prepotenza.

- Sono Maxwell … colui a cui hai dato il tuo sangue e la tua anima...ricordi? La radio? La macchina? -

Gli occhi sbarrati dello scienziato si illuminarono nelle tenebre.  
Ma certo!  
Era... la voce che aveva sentito trasmessa alla radio...quella che aveva sentito una volta arrivato in quel mondo estraneo.  
Un piccolo gemito di comprensione uscì dalle sue labbra e Maxwell ridacchiò in tutta risposta.

- Oh, vedo che finalmente ricordi, caro il mio Wilson -

Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle senza riuscire a smettere ne di avere paura ne di tremare.  
Ma una scoperta in parte lo confortò.  
Non c'erano mostri in quel momento.  
Non c'erano tondi occhi rossi o bianchi che lo scrutavano.  
Era da solo.  
Beh...quasi.

- Sono sorpreso dai tuoi progressi... ero convinto che saresti morto in poco tempo, dato che mi hai  
dimostrato tanta ingenuità...dopotutto,ti sei fidato di una voce uscita da una radio-

"Che cosa vuoi da me?!"

Finalmente un po di coraggio riuscì a possedere Wilson,mentre questo digrignava i denti amareggiato da quella voce che sembrava avesse il solo scopo di aiutarlo a scivolare nell'insanità.  
Quello che sentì subito dopo gli fece aggrottare la fronte.  
Sembrava un gemito prolungato,delle fusa.  
Come se il possessore di quella voce enigmatica fosse appagato.

- Oh, quanta audacia … beh, Wilson Percival Higgsbury , non ho bisogno di nient'altro da te. Oramai ho tutto-

"Che... che cosa stai dicendo?! Fatti vedere!"

Le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca ancora prima che lo scienziato avesse la possibilità di fermarle, minacciose e frustrate.  
Le "fusa" parvero farsi più intense e penetranti e le dita sottili e pallide di Wilson sfiorarono instabili le sue orecchie.

- Vuoi davvero che mi faccia vedere? Oh, vuoi arrivare subito al dunque … bene, mi piace questa impazienza. Di solito gli uomini non fanno che parlare del piacere dell'attesa, ma ritengo che sia una grande sciocchezza-

Uomini?  
Perché quella parola?  
Sembrava un aggettivo distaccato,come se non riguardasse quel tale.  
Il corvino si leccò nervosamente le labbra deglutendo a fatica man mano che i grandi occhi scuri parvero abituarsi riluttanti al nero della notte.  
Una sensazione spiacevole fece roteare lo scienziato su se stesso per lo stupore e si avvolse con le braccia come per proteggersi.  
Quelli che sembravano artigli sfiorarono la pelle candida del suo viso ma subito Wilson comprese la loro inesistenza sebbene fece per schiaffeggiarli via con la mano nervosamente.  
Era solo una sensazione...

- Tu sei mio, Wilson . Sei tutto mio e mio soltanto. Lo sei diventato da quando hai annuito davanti a quell'insulso aggeggio di metallo,con quel sorrisino pieno di curiosità e speranza. E...diciamo che sono venuto a possederti completamente,questa notte...-

Le mani fredde del ragazzo ora premevano completamente contro le proprie orecchie,per soffocare quella voce che risuonava stranamente calda e possessiva dentro la sua testa.  
Che significava?  
Possederlo completamente?  
Improvvisamente,delle mani forti e lisce si aggrapparono ai suoi fianchi e il giovane non fece in tempo ad accorgersi che non erano un'illusione ma erano reali che venne girato e costretto a incontrare un paio di occhi sottili e un sorriso composto da grandi denti nel buio.  
Spalancò gli occhi e fece per urlare quando qualcosa premette contro la sua bocca attutendo il suono.  
Delle...delle labbra!  
Wilson urlò per lo shock e l'orrore mentre si sentiva premere contro un petto sottile e innaturale,coperto da una camicia elegante di puro cotone.  
La lingua del suo assalitore scivolò all'interno della sua bocca per accarezzare la sua e le mani artigliate che prima lo tenevano per i fianchi,ora circondavano le sue piccole natiche palpandole in un movimento rotatorio premendo pericolosamente quelle unghie appuntite contro la sua carne.  
Il giovane strinse gli occhi insieme sentendosi arrossire in viso e si agitò nervosamente solo per sentire l'uomo baciarlo con maggiore foga trapassando la sottile stoffa dei suoi pantaloni con quelli che erano definibili solo come artigli.  
Un rivolo di bava scivolò lungo il suo mento stuzzicandogli fastidiosamente la pelle e Wilson socchiuse gli occhi gemendo disperato per il rilascio,premendo le mani contro le forti spalle dell'uomo più adulto.  
Dopo quella che sembrava un'eternità, Maxwell separò le loro bocche con uno schiocco bagnato e si leccò le labbra con quella che sembrava una lingua due volte più lunga del normale.  
Rise profondamente,un suono intriso di piacere e lussuria,mentre teneva gli occhi puntati sul viso arrossato e spaventato del ragazzo.

"Era il tuo primo bacio vero? Sei così carino... mi stupisce la cosa"

Finalmente la voce roca non era dentro le sue orecchie bensì nell'aria ma questo non rincuorò lo scienziato che ora lottava per liberarsi dalla presa dolorosa di Maxwell.

"Lasciami and-gh!"

Gli occhi di Wilson si spalancarono come la lingua che prima esplorava la sua bocca ora percorreva il lato destro del suo viso,trascinando via con se anche il rivolo di bava che la caratterizzava in quel momento.  
Maxwell reagì con un gemito al contatto con la pelle calda e arrossata del ragazzo e di scatto prese i suoi polsi bloccandoli a lato della sua testa.  
La presa era innaturalmente potente e dolorosa e questo fece rimanere senza fiato il ragazzo.

"Mhm...voglio divorarti"

Sussurrò con tono impaziente l'uomo elegante,leccandosi poi le labbra.  
Wilson venne rilasciato e spinto contro l'erba gelida della foresta con uno squittio di sorpresa e paura mentre il demone si scaraventava su di lui aprendogli le gambe con ferocia e posizionandosi tra queste con prepotenza.  
Le cosce del ragazzo tremarono di dolore mentre la lingua tornava a seguire la pelle del suo viso e del suo collo come una mappa,percorrendola con passione unilaterale.  
I polsi di Wilson vennero bloccati dalle mani di Maxwell ai lati della sua testa.

"Ti-ti prego,Max-Maxwell!"

Le cure indesiderate si interruppero improvvisamente e il viso maturo del predatore si sporse su quello del ragazzo,guardandolo in quegli occhi terrorizzati e vicini alla perdita della ragione.

"Dillo di nuovo...il mio nome. Dillo ancora"

Sibilò molto lascivamente,premendo e strofinando i loro membri insieme.  
Un breve urlo sfuggì alle labbra di Wilson nell'avvertire l'erezione dell'altro e prese ad agitarsi come  
un uccello in gabbia sentendo il cuore battergli rumorosamente contro la sottile pelle del petto.

"Ti scongiuro,ti supplico, non-"

Le dita artigliate afferrarono dolorosamente il suo mento,insinuandosi dentro la pelle.  
Lo scienziato strinse i denti per il dolore mentre sentiva il respiro affaticato dell'altro contro le sue labbra.

"Ho detto di dire di nuovo il mio nome,Wilson Percival Higgsbury. Tu mi appartieni e farai quello che voglio … sono stato chiaro?"

Ringhiò l'uomo pericolosamente prendendo a baciarlo di nuovo sulla bocca.  
Pian piano le mani dell'uomo lasciarono i suoi polsi ma il sollievo non lo avvolse neanche per un secondo.  
C'era come una forza sconosciuta che li premeva ancora contro l'erba fredda e umida.  
Wilson morse con forza il labbro di Maxwell per ottenere la libertà ma questo sembrò solo eccitarlo maggiormente,dato che il sesso divenne maggiormente duro contro il suo.

" Se non vuoi dire il mio nome,piccolo...te lo farò urlare"

Minacciò alzandosi poi in ginocchio senza smettere di guardare il viso del giovane.  
La paura e il disgusto che lo caratterizzavano rendevano il suo visino più delizioso che mai.  
I suoi occhi erano sbarrati,la bocca aperta in un grido senza voce e il suo intero corpicino tremava più che mai.

" Quasi dimenticavo... sono un demone. E' inutile tentare di fuggire o ribellarti . Non riuscirai a scappare e tanto meno a impietosirmi, dolcezza"

Ammise con fare trionfale e imperativo l'uomo leccandosi le labbra mentre si slacciava la luccicante cintura apparentemente costosa.  
Wilson prese ad ansimare terrorizzato fissando incredulo e scioccato mentre il demone rivelava il suo membro in piena erezione.  
Era innaturalmente grande per un uomo di quella statura.  
Le lacrime presero a rigare il viso lievemente allungato dello scienziato mentre questo premeva impotente la capigliatura ribelle contro il terreno bagnato come per nascondervisi.  
A quel gesto il demone ridacchiò chinandosi a percorrere le fessure dell'orecchio destro del ragazzo.

"Ti ho guardato per tutto il tempo,sai?...ti ho visto mentre scappavi dalle mie creature,mentre dormivi,mentre ti disperavi..."

Sussurrò in maniera inquietante mordendo con forza il lobo e succhiando successivamente le poche gocce calde di sangue che presero a scendere lungo la pelle.

"Non resistevo più all'idea di fotterti qui sul prato..."

Dei singhiozzi disperati accompagnarono le sue frasi terrificanti e angoscianti insieme al fruscio dell'erba e dei vestiti.  
Le artigliate mani di Maxwell strapparono il gilet rigato di Wilson e in contempo la sua sottile camicia,scoprendo il petto morbido e pallido dello scienziato.  
Senza aspettare ulteriormente sfilò i suoi pantaloni e le sue mutande con una tale ferocia da graffiare la parte superiore delle sue cosce.  
Lasciò che l'abbigliamento inferiore si incastrasse tra le sue caviglie e guidò la punta del suo sesso contro il retto del giovane.

"No,no,no...ti prego,non merito tutto questo,basta,ti prego!"

Supplicò improvvisamente Wilson con la voce di un uomo distrutto mentre respirando a fatica,il demone si piegava sul suo petto per mordicchiare e succhiare il suo scuro capezzolo sinistro tenendo i suoi piccoli occhi neri fissi freddamente sul volto del giovane che si contorceva involontariamente di piacere alle sue violazioni.

"Ti piace,piccolo?"

Ringhiò leccando il solco tra gli asciutti pettorali e poi di nuovo la sua faccia.  
Lo scienziato reagì con un lungo suono sofferente,mentre il viso tornava a inzupparsi di calde lacrime salate di pura disperazione.  
"Dai,non è poi così male...almeno non dovrai aspettare il giorno al buio e da solo,in balia dei miei schiavi dell'ombra...no?"

Wilson singhiozzò più forte apparendo miserabile e distrutto.  
No,assolutamente no.  
Preferiva scivolare nella follia più completa,ora come ora.  
Preferiva farsi strappare via la pelle dagli artigli di quelle creature oscure che ogni notte lo fissavano e tentavano di fargli del male.  
Senza precauzione o preparazione,il sesso marmoreo del demone si fece strada dentro di lui ferocemente dentro di lui.  
L'urlo assordante di Wilson spezzò il silenzio della notte,riempiendo l'aria vuota tra gli alti alberi e risvegliando l'attenzione delle creature che durante il giorno lo affiancavano o attaccavano.  
Il grido fu così forte e disperato da dargli la sensazione che i suoi polmoni stessero bruciando così come la sua gola mentre di sottofondo i grugniti di piacere di Maxwell accompagnavano l'atto voluto solo unilateralmente.

"Ah...s-sei così c-caldo e stretto..."

Commentò il demone con voce impastata e più roca del solito facendolo arrossire ancora di più e tremare di dolore sotto di lui.  
Le mani di Maxwell afferrarono le sue cosce divaricandole il più possibile e le lunghe unghie graffiarono la carne del giovane facendola sanguinare.  
Le gocce pitturarono macabramente l'erba sottostante mentre le spinte diventavano più frenetiche e scivolose.

"I-il tuo...ngh, Dio , che mer-aviglia..."

Ansimò pesantemente il demone in preda al piacere godendo della vergogna e della sofferenza della povera vittima che giaceva vuota e indifesa sotto di lui.  
I suoi occhi offuscati non avevano lasciato il suo viso neanche per un secondo,divorando ogni contrazione della sua faccia per il dolore e per l'imbarazzo.  
La vista di Wilson era offuscata e instabile così come il suo battito cardiaco.  
Guardò il più in alto possibile,nella speranza di trovare conforto nella bianca luce della luna.  
Ma anche quella parve tradirlo così come la prospettiva.  
La figura imponente di Maxwell ne bloccava la visuale,lasciandolo solo e senza speranza nelle mani di un demone spietato.

"Tu..."

Iniziò con voce strozzata lo scienziato sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi aperti.  
Le ginocchia gli tremavano incontrollabilmente e il dolore sembrava intento a fargli scoppiare la testa.

"S-sei un mo-stro...non ha-i..."

Il suo discorso venne tagliato da un lungo bacio affamato e per qualche secondo nell'aria si avvertivano solo gli schiocchi umidi dovuti ai loro corpi e i respiri affaticati dei due.  
Quando Maxwell si separò con un lungo filo di saliva dal ragazzo,sorridendo lascivamente.  
La quel sorriso si spense una volta che lo scienziato terminò la sua frase.

"...i-idea di cosa si-gnifichi so-ffrire..."

Appena terminata la frase,il corvino si ritrovò capovolto con il petto che strusciava contro il freddo terreno e il membro ancora dentro di lui.  
Spalancò gli occhi e la bocca per il dolore e la sorpresa e la mani di Maxwell premette contro le sue labbra mentre continuava quel ritmo frustrato e dannoso dentro di lui.

"Silenzio,inutile formica!"

Ansimò contro il suo orecchio.  
Wilson rimase scioccato nel sentire la sua voce ancora roca ma palpabilmente malinconica.  
Il respiro caldo e i denti ferirono la sua guancia e il giovane urlò smorzatamente mentre altre lacrime presero a rigargli il viso.

"So fin troppo bene cosa significa soffrire...e ti assicuro che non è nulla in confronto a questo piccolo nostro gioco,Wilson Percival Higgsbury"

Ringhiò pericolosamente usando la lingua per percorrere la sua spalla e morderla,premendo ora la mano contro la sua folta chioma nera,inchiodandogli la testa contro il terreno.

Come si poteva soffrire più di così?  
Come poteva un uomo sopportare un dolore superiore a quello?  
Superiore a quella umiliazione,a quella sofferenza?

Wilson chiuse gli occhi pregando che in breve tempo il demone finisse di usarlo come un giocattolo.  
Pregando che tutto fosse un brutto sogno e che una volta riaperti gli occhi si sarebbe ritrovato nel letto mal conciato della sua casa isolata dal mondo,di nuovo felicemente solo con la sua scienza e la sua voglia di diventare qualcuno.  
Il suo desiderio però venne crudelmente esaurito in parte.  
Dopo quello che sembrò un tempo eterno, il corpo di Wilson rimase nudo,freddo e abbandonato sull'erba.  
Ma da solo.  
Non c'era più un corpo che premeva contro il suo e nemmeno le labbra carnose del demone sulla sua pelle.  
Aprì gli occhi faticosamente e rimase per poco accecato dalla luce del giorno.  
Strinse dei ciuffi di erba gemendo distrutto mentre una roca risata tornava a farsi strada sadicamente dentro la sua testa.  
Scoppio in lacrime affondando il viso sconvolto nel terreno ora asciutto.  
E di nuovo si ritrovava da solo e senza speranze,in un altro giorno di quel crudele e gelido mondo infernale.


End file.
